


Worth Every Challenge

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, He gets hugs from lots of little clones who adore him, M/M, Seriously there are so many hugs and cuddles, Some angst, Some angst and emotional hurt but lots of comfort, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, very minor background codywan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: They are Home now, but that doesn't mean it is easy to be the Vod'alor. Cody finds comfort in the happiness of the young vode as they settle in to their new lives.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 36
Kudos: 282
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Worth Every Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilkillerpoptarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/gifts), [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/gifts), [SonicFairyspell13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/gifts).



> Many thanks to CmonCmon for letting me borrow Jolly & Steady and to SonicFairySpell13 for letting me borrow Hollywood, Heart and Rhody! And thanks to Poptarts for an number of adorable ideas that made their way in to this fic!  
> Another idea that spawned from conversations in the Soft Wars Discord.

Cody desperately needed a break. Even as Obi-Wan’s Marshal Commander he had never had this much _paperwork._ They were so many things they were doing and they had already been at this for nearly two months. Double checking records on practically everything. Making supply lists for the settlement. Formalizing guardianship plans for the littles. Deciding how, exactly, their government here was going to function. Cody had adamantly rejected the idea of being an absolute monarch type leader. He was the Vod’alor, yes, but his was not the only voice that mattered. There had been some ideas for all of these things, quietly worked on in stolen moments. But reality was often different than what could be envisioned in those secret moments. There was just so much _work_ and it was all important and prioritizing seemed virtually impossible. When Cody’s “council” as they were currently calling it, all started to snipe at each other, Cody called it a day. They needed a break and an afternoon off should go a long way towards clearing all their heads.

Following his own orders, Cody left their temporary government building and just started to walk. It wasn’t long until he was near one of the fields that the younger vode used for play and exercise.

One group of ten or so little vode were sitting in a circle under the watchful eyes of a couple of teenage vode. It took Cody a moment to realize what they were playing.

He watched one of the littles who had long, fairly curly hair start going around the circle, gently patting each vod on the head and calling out “nuna,” “nuna”, “nuna” over and over until finally squealing out “convor!” upon reaching a Little with a buzz cut and starting to run quickly as the other vod jumped up and began to chase them.

Cody didn’t even try to stop himself from laughing as he watched the obviously happy children at play.

The curly haired Little made it back to the other child’s place and slide in to the spot just as the Little with the buzz cut caught up. Buzz cut Little flailed his arms in frustration before sighing heavily. The game resumed.

Before Cody knew it, an hour had gone by as he sat there watching the littles one simply play and fun have.

It reminded him why he had done all of this.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

A few months later, Ponds had managed to pull together a play starring a number of the Littles. No one was sure who was more excited about the project- the Littles or the adults involved.

As soon as he could after the performance ended, Cody slipped out of the room. He went down a hallway and entered the first empty looking room he came to. He leaned back against the wall and just tried to breathe. He needed to get himself under control and then get back and congratulate them all on their hard work. He looked down at his hands and realized they were trembling. He was feeling _so much_ in that moment. If pressed, he wasn’t sure he could actually name all of the emotions welling up inside him at that moment. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

He probably shouldn’t have been surprised when the door opened a few seconds later. It took him all of half a second to know it was Rex who had followed him. Rex came up next to him and simply pressed their shoulders together, providing silent support until Cody was ready to talk.

Cody just kept breathing. He ignored the few tears that escaped.

After a long moment he gathered himself enough to say, “The Littles all worked so hard on this. They _trained_ so hard. Seeing them so happy and doing something other than train for war is everything I ever wanted for them. I guess the full reality of everything just hit me tonight in a way it hadn’t before.”

“They get to do this, to train to put on a show for their brothers and those who love them, rather than train to _die_ and they get to do that because of you,” Rex said.

“I never could have done any of this alone. I needed all of you,” Cody said quietly.

Rex moved so he could pull his older brother into Keldabe.

“I was always with you. Even before it really meant anything.”

“I know. And I’m grateful. All of you, you gave me the strength and courage to be able to pull this off,” Cody replied. He sighed, “How many of them are in the hallway?”

The blonde let out a soft chuckle.

“Just Bly. He and I saw you leave. Ponds is busy with the Littles. Wolffe is helping Hardcase with some piece of set equipment that didn’t quite work as planned. But a single comm and you know they’d come.”

The older clone shook his head.

“No. Leave them. I’m ok. But you can tell Bly to come in rather than hover awkwardly in the hallway.”

Rex pulled away and summoned their brother.

“Feeling better?” Bly asked he moved toward Cody.

When the response was a non-committal shrug, Bly went for Keldabe, pressing firmly against his squad mate.

They parted after a long moment.

“I’m happy. I’m so kriffing happy I don’t actually know what to do about it. I guess it’s just more overwhelming than I expected,” Cody admitted.

“It’s ok to be overwhelmed. Force knows how many emotions we repressed over the years. You even more than most of us. Its ok to let them go now,” Bly said.

Cody shook his head.

“I need to keep it together.”

“You don’t always have to have it together. No one expects that from you, except you,” Bly reminded gently.

Cody tried to protest, but Bly wasn’t done.

“Knowing that even you are struggling with how you are feeling might help some of the others you know.”

It was a low blow. But a very solid choice of words. It was always easier for Cody to deal with his brothers’ needs than his own.

Rex gently nudged shoulders with him.

“I’m ok, Rex’ika. And Bly isn’t wrong.”

With Bly in front of him and Rex pressed firmly into his side once more, Cody felt more grounded than he had few minutes before.

“I know things are different now. I know it’s ok to show how I’m feeling. I think I just need to be reminded of that sometimes,” Cody murmured.

He took a deep breath and announced he was ready to return to the Littles.

“I’m their ‘Alor. I need to congratulate them on a job well done.”

“They’ll be thrilled to see you. They always are!” Rex said with a smile.

It was true. The younger vode were always happy to see any of their older brothers. But the Vod’alor? That was a level unto itself.

Rex and Bly walked at Cody’s sides back to the auditorium. He bumped their shoulders with his one last time before pulling away and heading for where Ponds was standing with the little ones who had put on the play that evening.

“You all did so well! I’m so proud of all of you,” Cody said with a wide smile.

The little ones _beamed_ at the praise from the Vod’alor.

Cody knelt so he was more at their level.

“You came and watched us?” One of the braver little ones asked.

“Of course, I did! Ponds has been telling me how hard you were all working. I wouldn’t have missed this for anything,” Cody assured.

“I told you! ‘Alor is a busy man, but he always has time for the important things. And you are all very important,” Ponds chimed in from where he was standing to the side of the group.

“That’s right, you are all very important to me. Did you have fun working on the play?” Cody asked.

A chorus of replies was his answer. He heard everything from “yes, ‘alor” to “lots!” to simple giggles.

“Did you like the play, ‘Alor?” A brave, blonde little vod asked.

“Very much. What’s your name?” Cody asked.

The little one smiled and proudly proclaimed, “Hollywood. I want to be in holomovies when I grow up!”

Cody and the other adults couldn’t help but chuckle.

“That’s a great goal!” He hurried to assure.

Hollywood’s smile brightened.

Cody smiled back.

Yes. This was everything, _everything_ he had wanted for them.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

A few weeks later, Cody found himself sitting on a bench just outside one of the playgrounds they had built for the little ones. There were plenty of adult and teenage vode around keeping an eye on the little ones so that the Littles could play without a care or worry in the world. They knew they were safe under their older brothers’ watchful eyes.

One group was just running around freely in the adjacent field, laughing, and smiling as they played without worry. The light breeze seemed to carry the sounds of their carefree giggles right to him.

Another group of Littles was playing on the playground equipment. Three were having some sort of competition on the swings, it appeared. Others were hanging off the climbing sets, holding on with only their little legs or swinging from one section to another on with their arms.

Others were digging in the sand pit their older brothers had built and filled for them. Several looked to be attempting to build some sort of sand fortress. Construction did not appear to be going well, but the little ones didn’t seem to mind too much. A curly dark blond Little was trying to give the other Littles directions. They didn’t seem to be listening. With the most put-upon look Cody had ever seen a Little, the blond gave up and simply went back to playing in the sand with his vode. Cody didn’t even try not to smile at that. It was simply too cute.

A third group seemed to be playing some kind of ball game. Though after watching for nearly ten minutes, Cody wasn’t sure the game actually had any rules. Or a set objective. They just seemed to be throwing the ball to one another at random and there didn’t seem to be any area that counted as goal. He did not care. The children were having fun. In that moment, that was all that mattered.

It was nice to see them so carefree, in a way they never would have had the chance to be on Kamino. It was nice getting to see them simply _live._

CWCWCWCWCWCW

About a week later Cody was once again sitting on the bench just outside the playground, watching the Littles at play. He noticed Waxer and Boil were helping that day. He had known the two volunteered with the little ones but hadn’t known their schedule for it. He smiled to himself at seeing two of his Ghosts settling so well. Both of them were naturals with children, though Boil insisted Numa had been a special case. It was nice to see the two of them playing with the little ones in the safety of Concord Dawn rather than seeing them carrying a child from the ruins of her town.

He felt his mind start to wander as he watched the children. He blamed that for the fact that he only had a few seconds warning before Waxer was right in front of him and he found himself pulled off the bench. He barely had time to quirk an eyebrow before he felt Waxer pulling his blaster from his holster. Cody didn’t have time to ask what he was doing before Waxer was backing up. Seconds later Cody was being dogpiled by nearly a dozen giggling Littles. Only the giggling stopped Cody was feeling bad about the fact that he still had several pieces of armor on. It could NOT be comfortable for the littles ones, but they didn’t seem to mind.

After several long minutes, the Littles got up and Cody stood. He looked at the teenage vod who was with them. After watching him for a moment, Cody realized the boy was Jolly. He probably wouldn’t have remembered the teen if not for the important case his travel partner Steady had delivered upon their arrival on Concord Dawn. He hadn’t known either of their names at the time, but he had learned them later. Bly had felt the need to learn the names of the teens who brought the case, so he poked around until he knew. Plus, Rex had mentioned the boys a few times since Bacara started spending time with the one teen. But still, Cody didn’t want to call the teen by the wrong name.

“Jolly, right?” Cody asked just to be sure.

Jolly’s eyes widened in shock. He was totally frozen for a moment.

“Um, yes, sir, ‘Alor!” Jolly finally fumbled.

“No need for that. Cody is fine, given the circumstances.”

“Yes! Sir. Err. Cody!”

The Vod’alor laughed.

“Relax, kid.”

He turned to Waxer and Boil.

“So, gentlemen?”

“Obviously, you need to come play rather than just sitting there brooding!” Boil said firmly.

Jolly’s eyes widened at Boil’s tone.

Cody laughed. His Ghosts, some of Torrent, the Bad Batch and the Shebse were really the only ones to be so informal with him (and Fox but he was a category unto himself). It was entertaining watching how others tended to react to it. He hoped, in time, that others would relax around him as well. For now, he’d take the amusement their reactions provided.

“Well, what are we playing?” He asked as he pulled his pieces of armor off.

Waxer indicated a spot to place the armor, grinned and said, “Nuna, nuna, convor. Naturally.”

Boil snorted.

Cody grinned right back at his men.

“Lead the way!”

Cody heard Jolly murmur, "Of all days for him to be fishing with Bacara, Steady's never going to believe _this_ happened!"

They herded the Littles into a circle on the ground. Waxer and Boil practically pushed Cody in between a few Littles before they were settled.

The Vod’alor arched an eyebrow at them.

“You can’t play if you aren’t in circle, Cody. You _do_ remember how to play Nuna, nuna, convor, don’t you? It’s such a simple game after all,” Waxer said, smirking.

Jolly’s eyes were bouncing rapidly back and forth between the adults. It was as if the teen wasn’t quite sure if he was allowed to be amused by this or not.

“Jolly, _relax._ Waxer and Boil served with me practically from the beginning. They are allowed to tease me. You’re allowed to find it funny. It’s ok,” Cody assured.

With that, it was like a switch was flipped. Jolly grinned.

“Yes, sir! I mean…Cody! Right. Yeah. So nuna, nuna, convor! Let’s do this!” Jolly said cheerfully.

The adults laughed and shook their heads.

“Wait! Cody is obviously way faster than the Littles. We have to make sure this is _fair_!” Boil announced.

Cody arched an eyebrow.

“What’s your brilliant plan for that?”

He knew he was in trouble with how widely Boil was grinning.

“If you get picked, Jolly has to hop on your back and you have to carry him the whole time!”

The stunned look on the teen’s face was enough to make Cody open his mouth to refuse. But the boy quickly gathered himself.

“Shouldn’t be a challenge for the Vod’alor, right everyone?” The teen asked with a wide grin.

The Littles giggled their agreement.

It took four turns before one of the Littles, an especially bright-eyed child with long hair, was brave enough to declare “convor!” as he patted Cody’s shoulder. The Little started to run as Cody sprang up. Jolly was ready and immediately threw himself at Cody’s back. A minor shift to settle Jolly’s weight and they were ready to give chase. Even with the delay they still were closing in on the Little. Cody intentionally stumbled just the slightest bit so that the kid would beat him. A quick look told him that Waxer and Boil had absolutely caught what he did.

A quick look at them also revealed something else.

Boil was holding a holorecorder.

Cody’s eyes narrowed. Boil’s completely unrepentant grin widened in response.

Fine. _Two_ could play at _that_ game.

“Well, wasn’t _that a surprise!_ ” Jolly said, looking down at the long haired Little who had just “beaten” their ‘Alor.

The Little was beaming with pride.

Cody nonchalantly began to move around the circle, gently patting each child as he said “nuna”. He went halfway around the circle before proclaiming “convor!”. This time he did not allow himself to be beaten by the Little. The little one looked disappointed for a moment, but Cody beckoned him close. Jolly, who had sprawled himself on the ground behind them, unabashedly listened to what Cody whispered to the Little. The Little, who was still sporting a “regulation” cut, grinned mischievously after Cody spoke with him.

The Little began going around the circle. Only instead of choosing one of his age mates, he sprinted the few feet to Boil, smack him in the leg as he loudly cried “CONVOR!” before he took off running back towards Cody.

Boil, who had not been expecting it, was completely startled. It bought the little one enough time to reach Cody and dive into his waiting arms.

Waxer was doubled over laughing as Boil, holorecorder still in hand, failed miserably at catching up to the grinning Little.

Boil looked down at the completely unrepentant little one in Cody’s arms.

“Well played, kiddo!”

“Yes, very well done! What’s your name, little one?” Cody asked.

“I’m Werdla,” The Little said proudly.

That was an interesting name choice. Who named this kid _stealthy_?

“Kiddo is fast, and you never seem him coming. He’s just _there_ ,” Jolly piped up from his spot on the ground.

“Oh really?” Cody asked.

“Uh huh!” Werdla said with a wide grin for his ‘Alor.

“Well that’s fun. Just try not to use that to be mean to any of your brothers, ok?”

Werdla nodded solemnly at the Vod’alor’s words.

Now that Boil was undeniably playing the game too, the Littles wanted the game to continue.

Several more rounds followed before Cody got a comm message he couldn’t ignore.

“Well, unfortunately, that’s my signal to get back to work.”

The Littles all grumbled disappointedly, but they didn’t protest when the other adults started to herd them away from their ‘Alor so he could return to work.

“Alor?” A little voice called.

Cody looked over and saw a small vod with a buzz cut shuffling nervously next to him.

“What’s your name?” Cody asked gently.

“Rhody, sir.”

“Is everything alright, Rhody?”

“ _’Lek_ ,” Rhody said with a shy smile. “I know you’re busy. You don’t have to come play with us. But it’s nice that you do. So…um… _vor’e_.”

The Vod’alor had to blink quickly to stop the tears that were threatening.

“ _Ba'gedet'ye_ , Rhody.”

The little one gave him a big smile before scampering off to play with his squadmates.

Cody had to blink a few more times to keep the tears at bay as he gathered his armor and took his blaster back from Waxer.

It was easier to return to work afterwards than he had expected. He realized that spending time with the little ones really helped his mood.

(It was six months before the teasing about the video stopped. The other Shebse all laughed themselves to tears the first time they saw it. Rex swear it even got Bacara laughing. Fox just shook his head. No one heard from Doom for a week after he saw it. No one was entirely sure where he went and when asked, his response was simply “Away!” Neyo, who had apparently taken a liking to Jolly and was “taking the kid under his wing” had started giving him tips on “dealing with the craziness that surrounds the Vod’alor”. Jolly was offended on Cody’s behalf.

Somehow, Waxer even managed to get a copy of it to Obi-Wan by the time he returned from Wild Space. Cody suspected Anakin’s involvement. Obi-Wan brought it up the next time they saw one another and he laughed for a minute and half straight before he was able to actually _talk_ about the video.

Cody didn’t regret a moment of that afternoon.)

CWCWCWCWCWCW

It had been one of the worst days since their arrival on Concord Dawn. Harsh, angry words were said between various members of Cody’s council. When it looked like things might actually come to blows, Cody dismissed them all and declared a two-day break. Hopefully time and space away from each other was what they needed.

His mind was in turmoil and his thoughts were chaotic. His mind didn’t know what he needed. His body, though, knew exactly where he needed to go.

He looked up at realized his feet had carried him to the playground without any input from his conscious mind.

Cody looked around. Tup, Wooley and a few teenage vode seemed to be the ones looking after the group of Littles playing at the moment. They noticed him immediately and he nodded towards the spot he intended to go. They nodded back in acknowledgment.

Without any hesitation he walked into the field and stood a small distance from where the little ones were playing. He took off his armor pieces and went to check his blaster only to realize the holster was empty. It was as if his body had known he was coming here before he even left his office and therefore knew to leave the blaster behind. He shook his head and set the empty holster down before settling on the ground. It was only a few moments before the Littles noticed he was there. He watched them exchange looks amongst themselves.

A long moment later, one of the bravest of the Littles came up to Cody.

“Hi, ‘Alor. My name is Heart,” The little one said quietly.

“Hello, Heart. Nice to meet you,” Cody replied with a gentle smile.

Heart plopped down on the ground right next to Cody.

“You seem sad,” The Little said a moment later.

Cody blinked. He hadn’t expected that.

“Not to worry, I’m ok.”

“Are you hurt? It’s ok to tell someone if you are!” Heart hurried to remind.

Cody’s heart ached a little at the earnestness.

Heart looked around before looking at him and lowering his little voice even further.

“And…well…it's ok to cry if it _really_ _hurts_. We’re not on Kamino anymore, so its ok!”

Cody had to swallow hard against the lump of emotion welling up. He hoped that for all the young ones, Kamino would someday be just a distant memory. He wanted them to grow up free from the shadows of their time there. To hear this little one talk about Kamino with the same mentality that many of the older ones did _hurt_ in a way he hadn’t expected. He threw an arm over Heart’s shoulders and the little one didn’t hesitate to cuddle in close.

Heart may not know Cody personally, but he was an ori’vod, and more importantly he was the Vod’alor. He meant safety and protection for all of the Vode. All of them, even the littlest vode knew that. So, Heart cuddled close and hoped it offered some comfort to his ‘Alor, just as hugs from his agemates always comforted him.

“I’m not hurt. Today has just been…difficult. I didn’t want to worry any of you, that’s all. I was trying to hide that I am upset because I didn’t want _any of you_ to be upset. Sometimes that’s just what adults do. We don’t want to make any of you worry about us,” Cody explained gently.

Heart nodded against Cody’s side. The older clone felt the younger shift, but he didn’t know what the younger one had done until all of a sudden, a dozen other young vode were headed their way. That was when Cody realized the movement was Heart calling his friends to them. It wasn’t long before Cody was completely surrounded by Littles as they hugged him tight.

Tup and Wooley hovered nearby. Cody waved them over with his partially free hand. They sat down on either side of the Cody and the Littles pile.

Several long moments later the Littles pulled back and settled on the ground.

“Why don’t you all take turns telling ‘Alor about what you did today?” Wooley suggested cheerfully.

A gleeful shout went up from all the little vode. They were always excited to get to spend more time with their ‘Alor. They knew that even lots of the grown up Vode didn’t get to do that!

For the next hour or so, the little ones chattered Cody’s ears off as they told him all about the day’s adventures. It was a significant improvement over the bickering and arguing in the government building earlier that day. There was no question which he preferred.

Cody managed to make it back to the small apartment he currently resided in before he broke down in tears. That even the Littles had been touched by the darker side of life on Kamino _hurt._ But they were still so sweet and so innocent. He was so grateful they had pulled this off, so that these Littles had been rescued before they hit the worst of the training. Cody didn’t have the words for the swarm of emotions tangled in his chest. He wished all of his brothers could have been spared, that they could _all_ still have such innocence. But life didn’t work that way. So many of them had experienced the horrors of war. So many of them had lost brothers right before their eyes. But these little ones, and the ones decanted since arrival on Concord Dawn…they would not have to experience those things. At this point, there were actually more vode living on Concord Dawn who had _never been to war_ than those who had. Once the last batch was decanted, the difference would be even greater. Cody thought of that with mixed feelings. He was so, so happy that so many would never see war. But he bitterly regretted that so many of his brothers had died in the Clone War. So much loss in a war that was nothing but a tool of the Sith. He tried not to be angry towards the Jedi; after all, the Jedi had stood with them from the start, even before he had been willing to realize that they did. But there would always be a small part of him that was angry that the Jedi hadn’t realized the truth sooner. So many lives would have been spared if they had.

Cody shook his head. No. He would not allow himself to dwell on those thoughts.

He had too many reasons to focus on the here and now. He had so many little brothers that depended on him. He would honor and remember those who had fallen. But the living needed him more.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

It became a habit of Cody’s after that. Any time the work of being Vod’alor was frustrating or borderline overwhelming, he would take time to go play with the little ones. It was the best antidote to a bad mood, or the fatigue induced by the strain of his role. He always made a point of leaving his blaster in his office before he headed to them. It was less to worry about, especially as he wore less and less of his armor these days.

After the last encounter with the Vod’alor, the Littles had come to solemn decision that the man needed more hugs. They had spread the word amongst themselves that their ‘Alor was really very nice and if any young vode saw him, they needed to hug him! The Littles also agreed to keep their eyes out for him near the playgrounds. They needed to make sure he knew how much they liked it when he came to play with them and that they loved him very much. This was Very Important.

Heart was the first to notice Cody that day. He quickly got his brothers’ attention and the six of them closest ran to their ‘Alor and tackle hugged him.

Cody was slightly startled at the seven little vode shaped missiles that launched themselves at him. But even as he stumbled under the sudden weight, he couldn’t be mad at them. He carefully lowered himself to the ground. This ended up being a smart move as even _more_ Littles flooded his direction.

He looked up and saw Waxer, Boil and Wooley smiling brightly. Some of his most trusted brothers were watching over them. Jolly and another teen, who Cody assumed was Steady, were standing just a few feet from the adults, watching their ‘Alor and the Littles. He let himself relax under the cuddle pile. They were safe.

In the end, he lost count of how many Littles had dogpiled on him and each other. Their warm, innocent happiness surrounded and soothed him. He didn’t even realize when he dozed off.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke. Judging by the position of the sun, he guessed it had been maybe an hour.

But that hour had been enough.

Waxer was standing there with a holorecorder in hand. He looked _far, far too pleased with himself._

Cody found he really couldn’t summon the ability to be annoyed about the blackmail material the other clone was reeling in. He was surrounded by sleepy, cuddly, _happy_ Littles. There were far worse things in the galaxy.

He still couldn’t bring himself to mind when the teasing comm messages flowed in that evening from the other Shebse. Waxer had apparently shared the pictures with Ponds almost immediately and Ponds had promptly shared them with the rest of their squad.

Cody could not dismiss the wistful thought that he would love to raise a child or two with Obi-Wan. Maybe someday, when his beloved was ready to come home and settle down, they could have that.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up covered in sand. But at least he wasn’t the only one.

He had taken the entire day off to play with the Littles. He managed to drag Rex, Bly and Ponds with him. They had tried to cajole Wolffe in to coming with, but he put his foot down and adamantly refused. He would help with providing anything the Littles needed to keep them safe and happy, but spending a day surrounded by them was not his idea of fun. One or two of them was fine. A whole “herd” of them as he called it was too much.

The Littles, by now used to Cody appearing, had been excited to see he brought friends with him. And of course, all the Littles knew and loved Ponds.

A little blond haired vod rushed over to Rex.

“You have blond hair. Like me!” The excited Little said.

Rex knelt down so that he was closer to the little one’s height.

“That’s right! What’s your name vod’ika?”

“Ray! Like a ray of sunshine! Because my hair,” The little vod replied with a giggle.

Rex had to bite back a mix of humor and heartache at that. This sweet little blond would never have to have the worries about his hair that he did growing up. Ray wouldn’t feel the need to keep his blonde hair buzzed short to make it less noticeable. His hair had been something to worry about; Ray’s was something the little one delighted in. Rex was infinitely grateful this little vod had that chance.

“That’s very clever,” Rex managed with a smile.

Ray grabbed Rex’s hand and pulled him towards the sand.

“Come on, come on! They’re going to start without us!”

Initially, they wanted the adults’ help in constructing a giant sand fort. The fort building efforts had lasted about half an hour before the little ones lost interest. They had managed three walls and a couple of guard turrets before the interest waned.

So naturally, a particularly rambunctious Little decided that meant it was the perfect opportunity to play Sand Monster. He threw himself at the partially constructed fort with a shriek. Sand flew everywhere. The other littles one squeaked and flailed and sputtered as they got faces full of sand. The adults tried their best to hold back their laughter but didn’t manage to succeed.

Before the adults knew what was happening, they were all being tackled by sand covered, giggling littles.

And now there they were, some of the most respected former members of the GAR, covered in sand, playing with little vode and loving it.

Cody didn’t want to think about how long it was going to take to get the sand out of his clothes and bracers.

CWCWCWCWCWCW 

Eventually it just got added to his normal schedule. Every Zhellday, he left the office late-afternoon. He left the armor and blaster he still wore with whichever Responsible Adult was overseeing the little ones at the time. He hadn’t stopped wearing them, but armor was uncomfortable for the littles to hug and he didn’t want any danger from his blaster. So he found a compromise in letting another adult hold the things for him for the time he spent with the young ones. He spent the next few hours, right up until latemeal, with the different groups of Littles. In nice weather, they played outside. If it rained or when winter came…well Cody learned new arts and crafts with the Littles who were So Very Eager to show him their skills.

He felt incredibly at peace in those moments. As he sat with them, as he watched them play and learn and grow before his eyes, he knew this was worth it. _They_ were worth it. Worth every challenge. Worth every headache and heartache that came with what they had done and what they were building.

These little ones would guide their own futures.

And that was worth _everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> 'lek - Yes  
> Vor'e - Thanks  
> Ba'gedet'ye- You're welcome  
> ori'vod- big brother


End file.
